


clueless.

by marinacourage



Category: Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Ruby the girlfriend, Shambles, it is just a bit of banter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик молчит о том, что переживает. Деле молчит о том же.<br/>И это все очень ясно описывает, почему они <i>не</i> лучшие друзья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clueless.

_Знаешь, почему я не буду свидетелем на вашей свадьбе? :р_

Между ними всего два гостиничных номера, но Эрик все равно присылает сообщение. С фотографией. Они с Руби держатся за руки, Деле устало отворачивается от объективов и серого солнца Сохо. Он смутно помнит, что Люк за его спиной болтал за всех четверых, пока у него самого тянуло в горле и ныла голова. 

_ну давай, жги, ты ведь придумал что-то обалденно смешное_

_Потому что ты забудешь мне сказать, что нашел невесту._

_слáбо, дайет_  
втф вообще  
_зайди_

_А не пошел ли бы ты нахуй, Деле?_

_ок, я зайду_

Они всего полчаса назад грызлись в твиттере о воображаемом букете, и Деле еще не остыл настолько, чтобы нянчить Дайера и его мелочные обиды, но он все равно лениво выплывает из-под пледа, подтягивает шорты, ныряет в кроссовки и выходит в коридор. В Шантийи жарко и влажно, небо чистое, раскаленное добела. По всей гостинице работают кондиционеры, но на лбу Деле все равно всего за пару шагов собирается испарина. Он проходит мимо номеров Баркса, Хендо, коротко стучится в третью дверь и нажимает на ручку, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Эрик уже смотрит на него. Лежит, скрестив руки, покатые плечи сердито сутулятся, и глубокая складка на его лбу видится еще отчетливей, а щелочки глаз тёмные и недобрые, хотя Деле знает, что при другом освещении они бывают болезненно-светлыми. В Шантийи много солнца, и Эрику это идет, как тонкий слой позолоты.

\- Я не сказал, что ты можешь войти.

\- Какой, блядь, шок. 

Деле прыгает в кресло и закидывает ноги на кровать. Эрик хмурится еще сильней и пытается их скинуть коленом, но Деле отвоевывает себе место, немного попихавшись. Отрабатывает в обороне, прямо как на тренировке. Гнев на бровке поднял бы большой палец вверх.

\- На кровать в обуви. Деле, тебя мама не учила, что так делать нельзя?  
_  
\- Тебя мама не учила, что так делать нельзя?_

\- Господи, ну ты и ребенок. 

\- Тебя колышет?

Деле тянется к пакетику орешков, оставленному на столе за его спиной, цепляет его длинными пальцами и забирает себе. Пресные, естественно. Фундук и миндаль. Эрик, наверное, поклевал совсем немного, сдался и пошел сожрал сэндвич. Или нет. Это, скорее, стиль самого Деле.  
Набрав горстку орехов, он поерзал на стуле и стал подкидывать их вверх и ловить губами. Деле видел краем глаза, что Эрик смотрит на него и постепенно закипает. Не было ничего нового в том, что они просто сидят в тишине и ждут, пока кого-то прорвет; иногда терпения Эрика не хватало и на вступление к _Lose it._

\- Упс.

Орех ударил по щеке и отскочил на пол. Так себе катализатор, но Эрик ненавидит мусорить, тем более в гостях.

\- Уберись отсюда нахуй, пожалуйста.

\- Нет. Давай поговорим.

\- Перестань выебываться для начала.

\- Ты это _мне_ говоришь?

Эрик улыбнулся, глядя на него, как он обычно делает, чтобы успокоиться и одновременно показать, каким невероятным дерьмом он считает своего собеседника. 

\- О чем же ты хочешь поговорить со мной, _Деле_?

\- Ты знаешь, что ты.

Деле сглотнул.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты ведешь себя как мудак в последнее время?

Нехорошо, когда Эрик злится и зовёт его по имени, у Деле щекочет кончики пальцев. Ему хочется ногтями как шкурку спелого плода разодрать это слово и заглянуть внутрь, понять, что Эрик имеет в виду. _Сладкое_ или _гнилое_. Или - _одновременно_.

\- Ты мусоришь в моем номере, а мудак - я? Интересно.

\- Не в этом дело. - Деле выпрямляет спину и смотрит, наконец, Эрику в глаза. - Ты злишся, потому что у меня есть девушка?

Эрик замирает на секунду, никак не реагирует, а затем фыркает смешком и отводит взгляд, покачивая головой. 

\- Я не злюсь, просто не думал, что узнáю об этом из твиттера. У тебя появилась девушка, и мне сообщает об этом три месяца спустя какой-то фанский аккаунт.

Эрик не смотрит на него, пока говорит, будто текст, что он произносит, написан на дальней стене номера.

\- И что? - монотонно спрашивает Деле, потому что это не все. Он чувствует Эрика всегда, ясно, как царапину на плече, синяк под коленом. Деле всегда знает, когда он увиливает от ответа.

\- И то. Три месяца, Дел. Ты б хотя бы намекнул.

\- А зачем?

\- Деле! - Эрик выдыхает и прячет лицо в ладонях, надавливает пальцами на глаза. Обычные жесты, но Деле вдруг колет пониманием, что он узнает их все. 

\- Что в этом такого? Кайл тоже не знает. Или Крис. Да я никому особо не говорил.

Пока Деле буднично грызет орешки и пожимает плечами, Эрик возвращается взглядом к нему после этой фразы, и вдруг все в нем меняется, как на поле, когда перед ним противник. В смысле, не противник _противник_ , а - _враг_. Деле никогда не оказывался на обратной стороне этого взгляда, ни на тренировках, ни где бы то ни было еще. Эрик никогда не был по-настоящему жестким с ним.  
Деле вспомнилось, как проходя мимо Косты в первом матче сезона против Челси он услышал сплюнутое сквозь зубы - _loucos_.

У него похолодело в животе. 

\- Спасибо. Сравни меня еще с Клинтоном или с кем там еще, кому не обязательно рассказывать, что его _лучший друг_ завел подружку. Давай, вперед.

Деле в ответ откидывается на спинку кресла, закатывая глаза, потому что, _ну надо же, как мы заговорили._ Он кусается словами в ответ:

\- А как же ваши _прекрасные отношения_ с Муссой? Все, прошла любовь?

Эрик рывком спрыгивает с кровати и идет стаскивать с места Деле.

\- Все, убирайся. Я серьезно. 

\- Вот уж нифига. Мы не договорили. - Деле упрямо мотает головой, цепляется пальцами за гладкие кожаные подлокотники, упирается ногами в кровать, пока Эрик тянет его за плечи. Он _действительно_ пытается выковырять его из кресла, одной грубой силой. Весь серый и сосредоточенный, он не смотрит в лицо Деле. Ощущается как нехороший подкат у штрафной, но Деле знает, что виноваты оба. Эрик - фолит, а Деле ныряет, не раздумывая, хотя мог бы остаться на ногах.

Самое плохое в этом то, что даже в такой ситуации руки Эрика, твердые и злые на его плечах, _заводят_. А может, просто адреналин подскочил из-за небольшой потасовки. Этот тесный агрессивный контакт, такой знакомый по свалкам в Первой Лиге, кроткий и намеренный в Премьер Лиге, никогда не пугал Деле, но затем Дайер на Хотспур Уэй толкает его в грудь, сильно, отбирая мяч и тут же пасуя атакующим, и Деле кажется, падая, что вот сейчас за ним должна оказаться постель, а Эрик - упасть следом. 

И это все очень ясно описывает, почему они _не_ лучшие друзья.

Эрик, склонившись над ним, пытается вывернуть кресло, ругается. Деле в ответ хочется обвить руками его шею и притянуть к себе. Ужалить в губы мстительно, а затем выцеловать из него всю душу. Опустить себе на колени и, еле помещаясь вдвоем, вцепиться ему в волосы, скребясь ногтями и вскидывая бедра.

\- Хватит, Дайер! Сядь! - Деле вскрикивает строго, и Эрик цепенеет. Разжимает пальцы, послушно садится на край кровати. Его волосы сильно взьерошены, нос и скулы уже знакомо краснеют, и это так трогательно - Эрик просто устал злиться, и теперь не знает, за какую эмоцию схватиться. 

\- Эрик.

Деле зовет его, чуть наклоняясь, чтобы опереться ладонями о его колени.

\- Скажи мне. Что не так?

Эрик смотрит на него, колеблется. Их лица очень близко, Деле отчетливо видит каждую черточку на его тронутой загаром коже. Он неплохо читает людей в принципе, а уж Эрика смог бы прочитать с закрытыми глазами, кончиками пальцев, и поэтому момент, когда в Эрике надламывается что-то, он тоже видит.

\- Ох, Делбой.

Эрик опускает голову и тихо стонет. Его голос звучит как неумелая просьба о помощи, и Деле тянется к нему всем телом, по инерции. Эрик прекрасно видит футбольное поле и просчитывает тактические ходы и так же мастерски умеет сам себя запутать. Он больше даже не говорит ничего, но Деле уже знает.

Верность и ревность всегда следуют друг за другом.

\- Ну почему с тобой так трудно?

\- Если ты хоть раз раскроешь глаза, Дайер, ты удивишься, насколько все легко.

Эрик фыркает, трясет головой, не верит. Брошенный на подушке телефон вдруг звонит, это срабатывает будильник. Им пора спускаться к обеду. Эрик хочет повернуться и отключить звонок, но Деле ткнется носом ему в висок, останавливает, и говорит:

\- Тебе нужно один раз по-человечески попросить. Сказать, чего ты хочешь. Только честно.

\- Я хочу есть, Деле. - Тут же отвечает Эрик, и Деле хочется вмазать ему по лицу. Серьёзно. Он невыносим.

Он отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Эрику в лицо. И там его встречает улыбка. Хитрая, с морщинками в уголках светящихся глаз, с сомкнутыми губами, кривоватая и живая, заразительная. Та, которая всегда разрождается смехом, как теплым обильным дождем. На этом лице написано - _поцелуй меня_.

 

Что он и делает.


End file.
